guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Princess
Overview Summary #Find and speak to Salma in the Temple of the Ages. #Return to Watchman Arad for your reward. Obtained from :Watchman Arad in Fishermen's Haven Reward :*500 XP :*Skills :: Balanced Stance :: Edge of Extinction :: Balthazar's Aura :: Price of Failure :: Blackout :: Earthquake Dialogue :"I've found something! An entry in the scribe's journal notes that the king often visited one of the priestesses in the Temple of the Ages. Later, the woman gave birth to a daughter named Salma, who was granted special dispensation from the royal treasury. The king always did take good care of his children, legitimate or not. This woman could be exactly what we are looking for. She has ties to the true gods as well as royal blood! I'm certain that the people would follow her if only she would consent to take the throne. You can travel light and quickly. While I make preparations to mobilize the Lionguard, you could go speak with her. :Will you help me once again my friend?" ::Accept: "I will go to the Temple of the Ages." ::Reject: "I cannot become involved in this." Intermediate Dialogue (Salma) :"Yes, I know about my heritage. My father... the king, was always very kind to me. But when the Charr attacked, he abandoned my mother, and all the people of Kryta, in their hour of need. Now you want me to take his place? How can I know if I have the strength to lead where he could not? It's a difficult thing you ask of me, and I am uncertain... Still, if I am the only hope for the Krytan people, then I must trust in myself. Tell Watchman Arad I will meet with him. I will do what must be done." Reward Dialogue :"She will take the throne? This is excellent news, I will mobilize the Lionguard and provide an escort for her. It will take much work, but Kryta will be reborn! I cannot thank you enough. If only others exhibited the same courage and honor as you, the White Mantle would never have gained control of Kryta." Walkthrough If you have already reached the Temple of the Ages, simply map travel to the temple, talk to Salma, and map travel back to Fisherman's Haven to collect the reward from Watchman Arad. If you have not reached the temple yet, then travel there either from Bergen Hot Springs or Fishermen's Haven itself (see adjacent map). The run to Temple of the Ages is much harder from Fisherman's Haven since you must pass through Tears of the Fallen. Starting from Bergen Hot Springs is easier since the undead are easier to dispatch. Notes *Sometimes the quest marker may show the location for returning to Watchman Arad as in an ambiguous part of Stingray Strand. He is in fact still in Fishermen's Haven. *This quest contextually follows after the conclusion of The Royal Papers, even though that is not set as a requirement of this quest. Category:Prophecies quests